


Spooktober Day 16 - Fall Days - X Drake x Reader

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [16]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cutesy, Fall Aesthetic, Fluff, Innocent, Multi, Other, flustered drake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:02:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: I've been loving X Drake so much lately! He deserves some extra love! Hope you enjoyed this, I have only 3 more days (17-18-19) to actually catch up on so spam will come soon cause everything from october 20th on is written and published onthe appropriate days again.
Relationships: X Drake/Reader
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Spooktober [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947874
Kudos: 13





	Spooktober Day 16 - Fall Days - X Drake x Reader

You loved the fall. Days were getting shorter and colder, but not that cold that you needed to bundle up completely. Just enough to no longer be sweating in the sun and need a light scarf while still enjoying a little sun on your face. 

You loved how the leaves soon turned all shades of yellow, orange and red and how they would fall from the trees, just so you could step on them with your boots, and be a little satisfied when they let out the perfect crunch as you did so. 

You loved the atmosphere around fall and Halloween, the pumpkin spice hanging in the air, the wind blowing softly and the rain trickling down every now and then while there were still days where the sun tried her best to shine through. 

But what you loved most this fall, was that you were not alone. It was the first fall you spent with your boyfriend and you were glad he was finally getting used to the notions of PDA without turning into a color the average tomato would be jealous of. 

He was a busy man, but the rare days off he made it a point to spend most of it with you. After all, work was important, but he never wanted you to feel like you were coming second to a job. As long as the weather would allow it, you’d go outside, take long walks as the leaves fell, enjoying the beautiful sights. 

  
X Drake wasn’t a man of many words, but he did genuinely enjoy being in your presence, holding your hand as you walk together, close enough to share some body warmth without actually being pressed up against each other so you could still walk comfortably. He’ll listen to all your ramblings about whatever you want to talk about, ask genuine questions because he is really interested in everything you do and say. But he’s just as content walking in silence if you prefer a more quiet day out. 

Every now and then, he’ll divert from your usual walking route to treat you to a hot beverage takeout, and then find a nice bench in the middle of a park to sit and drink, the beverage usually just in time to make sure you didn’t get cold. 

By the end of your days home, you’d either try and make a nice meal together or order some takeout. Today is an exceptionally lazy day and takeout is the decision. Not having to cook leaves you both with some extra time to dress in comfy clothes and get together on the couch to cuddle until the doorbell rings and your food arrives. 

After getting your food, you settled on the couch again. Drake raised an eyebrow, usually you’d eat at the dinner table, as to not get the couch too messy.  
 _“c’mon babe… some extra cuddles, a movie in the background, maybe I could even feed you some bits.”_  
The last suggestion was enough to make your boyfriend’s ears turn red in response.  
 _“N-no worries y/n, I can perfectly eat by myself… but sure, I’ll ehm… I’ll join you”_

You laughed as he joined you again on the couch, this time a little more distance between you just so you could eat without spilling on each other. You insisted on feeding him a few bites from your portion, succeeding in making him flustered even if there was no one to witness this cute scenario. It made you smile even wider. After dinner there would be even more cuddles. You sighed happily. 

Fall days are the best.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been loving X Drake so much lately! He deserves some extra love! Hope you enjoyed this, I have only 3 more days (17-18-19) to actually catch up on so spam will come soon cause everything from october 20th on is written and published onthe appropriate days again.


End file.
